New York
by Karrio
Summary: This will be after The Break Up.
1. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

_I decided to try and write a Finchel Fanfic. Hopefully I can do it some justice. This will happen after The Break Up. Rachel, Kurt are in New York, Finn_ _is (atm)_ _in Lima._ _Quick, Britanna will be apart of the story sometime later. Just want to try and work with Finchel/Klaine atm. Again, hope I can do some justice _

**Chapter 1**

_Lima_

Finn was sitting in the choir room, going over some music for Grease. It has been 2 days since Will Schuester had left Finn in charge of the club while he would be in Washington. It has been almost 2 weeks since Finn was back in Lima, 2 long, heart breaking weeks. He has lost Rachel, he has lost his place in the army, and basically, he has lost his place in the world. He's a Lima Loser.

Pausing to take a look around the room, he notices that Blaine had walked in, looking as bad as Finn felt. He still remembers Blaine's "_Hopeless Devoted To You"_ audition for Grease. The pain that Blaine was in was very evident in that song. Finn can't remember ever seeing Blaine lose control like this. Heck, the guy doesn't even gel anymore on the weekends.

NO! Finn decided. He won't let Blaine slip away. He might have pushed Rachel away, but he won't leave a friend. What was that he said last year about Puck? "_Never leave a man behind"_. Yes that was it. He wasn't about to let Puck fail high school, and he's not about to let Blaine crash and burn. But what can he do? How can he pull Blaine out of his funk?

_New York_

If Blaine was crashing, Kurt has completely blown up. He's even wearing sweat pants. Kurt in sweat pants? Things are much worse then they appear. There he is, sitting on the couch, watching a re run of Maury and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream. Watching from the doorway, Rachel couldn't stand to see Kurt this way.

Sure, she wants to do the exact same thing. Get in a pair of sweats and eat ice cream on the couch after her break up with Finn, but she knows in her heart, she can't. She has gotta figure out a way to pull Kurt from his current stage. True, Kurt has been hurt alot worse then Rachel was. At least Finn didn't cheat on her like Blaine did to Kurt and like how she ...

STOP! She won't think of that now. She has to keep her mind on how to pull Kurt through this. But how? Kurt won't speak to her for more then 5 minutes. He won't get up from that couch except for the bathroom. Hell, Kurt has stopped doing his moisturizing morning ritual. There has to be a way. There just has to be a way.

She walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was stumped. But remembering the time that Kurt had convinced her to not go through with getting a nose job by putting on that Barbara Streisand show at the mall. There just has to be a way!

_Lima_

Finn decided he would ask Artie, his Co-Director for Grease to see if he had any ideas. It was worth a shot. But the trouble is locating Artie. He's not in the choir room, nor the auditorium. As Finn walked around the school looking for him, he sent him a couple of texts but so far no response. At last, Finn decided to head home. Maybe he will find Artie tomorrow.

Unlocking the door to his 2006 Honda Civic, he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly snagged it out of his pocket to find that Artie had replied and is at Breadstix. Finally, some good news. He quickly responded, asking Artie to wait there for him. Getting into his car, he zoomed from the school parking lot and was at Breadstix in about 10 minutes.

Entering the building, he spotted Artie immediately, along with a girl he hasn't seen before. Cautiously walking toward the couple, he slipped into a chair. He took a glance at the girl, then focused on Artie.

"Hey. I wanted to ask you for advice Artie." Finn stated, unaware that he was interrupting a date.

"I'm fresh out of condoms Finn," replied Artie with a chuckle. The girl beside him started laughing, making Finn really uncomfortable.

"It's not that," Finn answered, shifting in his seat. "It's about Blaine. He's spiraling out of control. I want to help him, but I have no idea how. I was hoping you might have some ideas."

Artie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to help him? I mean, aren't you at that point right now yourself?"

Finn's eyes glance at the girl beside him, then back to Artie.

"Remember last year when Puck decided to drop out of school? Remember how the boys banded together to help him study?

"Yeah, and I remember him getting an F on that exam," muttered Artie. Catching Finn's eye, he cleared his throat. "Look Finn, sometimes all it takes is time to mend a broken heart. Blaine and Kurt were bound to break up sometime. No relationship goes through life without hurt. Personally knowing both Blaine and Kurt, they will pull through it and be stronger because of this. They are meant to be, just like how you and Rachel are meant to be."

"That's all you can say?" asked Finn in disbelieve.

"Look, I want to help Blaine as much as you do Finn. I really do, but just let nature take it's course. All you can do is be there for him. If he needs someone to talk to, be that person." Artie said patiently. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm on a date right now."

Finn got the message and left the table, still thinking on what Artie said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Artie is right. There is nothing Finn can do to help Blaine out. All he can do is be there for him, listen... An idea struck him. Snapping out his phone, he found Blaine's facebook page and scrolled through his friends, until he found the one he was looking for. He dialed the number that was stated.

_New York_

Rachel still had no idea how to break Kurt out of his depression. She has been going to classes, but her mind wasn't there, which has shown. Miss July has been extremely harder on her this week then most times. Normally, Rachel would be bothered by it, but now, she doesn't care. All she can think about was how to get Kurt back to his old self.

Walking from her class, Rachel was deep in thought, not hearing Brody calling her. Suddenly a hand is on her shoulder, scaring the bee jeepus out of her. Without thinking, she spun around and elbowed Brody in the face.

"Ugh!" was all he said, hitting the ground.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Brody," exclaimed Rachel, extending her hand to Brody. He took it, pulling himself to his feet.

"Probably not as sorry as I am. Next time, I think I will just call or text you from afar," Brody joked, checking his nose at the same time. Satisfied that it wasn't broken, he turned his attention back onto Rachel.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Rachel chided him with a smile.

"I was calling you for a good 2 minutes. Guess you didn't hear me," responded Brody, as he and Rachel started walking toward the Subway.

"No I didn't. Sorry about that, My mind has been pre occupied lately," explained Rachel.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry about you and Finn. If you ever need to talk, I'm here, Maybe over a dinner?" Brody said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Rachel shrugged his arm off.

"Sorry Brody. It's just too soon. I need some space to think. But thanks for the offer." said Rachel, pausing by a fountain. "No, my mind is on Kurt. He's in such a depression over Blaine cheating on him that he's wearing sweat pants."

"That serious?" Brody asked, raising his eyebrow. "I wasn't asking you on a date Rachel. I think it would be good for you to speak to someone about you and Finn breaking up."

"Yeah. I want to help him, but I have no idea how. I've been trying to think of ways, yet nothing is coming to mind." confided Rachel, looking towards the water, ignoring his explanation. "I feel so helpless, seeing my best friend like that."

Brody nodded, knowing exactly what Kurt was going through. It had happened to him a while back. Unfortunately, he never had a friend like Rachel to help him through it.

"The best advice I can say Rachel, is that time will mend a broken heart. I know it sounds heartless, but that's all you can do right now. Just be there for him, and when he's ready to talk, he will."

Rachel just looked at him. Something in her eyes told Brody that something he said has given her an idea.

"What are you up too Rachel?" asked Brody.

"I think I know how to break Kurt from his funk. Listen, I gotta run or I will miss my train. See you tomorrow in class," Rachel said, then she was off, pulling her phone out and dialing a number.


	2. Chapter 2 - Help a coming

**Chapter 2**

_Lima_

"Hello?" came the voice over the phone as Finn dialed a number from Blaine's facebook page.

"Hello," Finn said, a little nervous. "Would this be Mr. Anderson?"

A laugh came through the line.

"Mr. Anderson is my dad. Please, call me Cooper. Who is this by the way?"

"You may not remember my name, which is Finn, but you taught a master acting class at my school last year."

"At William McKinley right?" he asked. In the background, someone was giving out directions. "I don't mean to be rude here, but I'm currently on set. Can you get to the point why you are calling? Also, how did you get my number?"

"Sorry Cooper. It's about Blaine. He and Kurt have broken up, and Blaine is just a mess. I was hoping maybe a visit from his brother would at least help him to start gelling again on the weekends," Finn explained. "Oh and I found your number from your facebook page."

"Blaine stopped gelling? That is bad. Let's see, I'm in LA for the week. I can drop by this weekend and have a Bro's night. Yeah, I can do that. What time is his last class on Friday?"

"Uhh. I believe 3pm?" replied Finn.

"Make sure he's out front of the school then. Oh and don't mention I will be coming. I want to surprise him. I would love to stay and chat, but I have to return to running lines." The line went dead after that.

Finn shut off his phone, feeling good. He knew if anyone could pull Blaine together, it would be his brother. Finn then thought of how Kurt was feeling. More then anything, Finn wanted to go to New York to help Kurt. It was Finn who said that he would have Kurt's back no matter what, but then he would see Rachel everyday while there, and that would just make things so much worse. Not just for Finn, but for Rachel and Kurt as well.

Funny enough, his phone rings. Looking at the number, he notices that it's Rachel's. He briefly thinks about not answering it, but he decides against it. After all, this isn't High School anymore.

"Hello?" Finn says awkwardly.

"Hey Finn. How's it going?" asks Rachel, sounding equally awkward.

"Good I suppose. How about you?" commented Finn, walking towards the choir room.

"There's no reason why we can't be friends Finn. We have broken up before and got through it." remarks Rachel. "But that's not why I called. I called because I know you can help Kurt through his break up. You need to come back to New York to talk to him"

"Rachel, I can't right now," replied Finn, feeling guilty.

"Why not?" asked a bewildered Rachel.

"Well, I'm helping Artie with Grease next week and we are slightly behind in that. As well, Mr. Shue ... er ... Will as asked me to be his replacement while he's in Washington." He remarked.

"You're going to be the new director?" Even through the phone, Finn can tell that Rachel was surprised.

"I am. Actually, I found us a Danny. His name is Ryder. He's a new student, and he can dance better then me," remarks Finn with a small grin. Rachel chuckled along with him. "So you see, even though I want to help Kurt, I can't. I won't be able to leave McKinley until Mr. Shue gets back."

"I see. Well, I have to go. Classes will start in 30 minutes. It's good to hear your voice again Finn. Good luck with Grease and The New Directions." With that, she hung up. Finn could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Artie rolls into the class room. He nods to Finn.

"Rachel I take it?"

Finn nods, walking to the whiteboard. "She wants me to head to New York to talk with Kurt. Apparently the break up is effecting Kurt as well."

"Finn, you should go. Kurt is your brother. He needs you right now." remarks Artie, as he opens the sheet music for Grease.

"But what about Grease? You still need help, as well as me taking Mr. Shue's place." said Finn.

"Uh. Hello, we got Mercedes and Mike to help. And I'm sure Mr. Shue will understand if you need to take a few days off to help Kurt. After all, you are willing to help Blaine." Artie responded.

"Look, Artie. I appreciate it, but I don't have time to do that. My focus should be on The New Directions," remarks Finn. He saw that Artie was about to say something and cut him off. "I need to go find some music for the group."

Hudson leaves the choir room and gets to his car. He gets in, starts the car and drives off. He needed space to think. He decides to turn on the radio to help. The very first song that played happened to be one of his favorite duets with Rachel. Upon hearing the first chord play, he just broke down and started crying.

_Faithfully._

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Boy  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us laugh  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wodering where I am lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl  
You stand by me!  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

Finn had to pull his car over as the tears start to stream out. He remembers this moment all too clear. They didn't win this competition, but in a way, Finn still came out a winner. He had met the girl of his dreams, he had helped the Glee Club that year, and he made awesome lifelong friends. Oh how he missed being with Rachel, holding her hand, her leaning on his shoulder during movies, cuddling on the couch, how her smile can make all of his doubts go away. Living without Rachel is like rain without water. He just sat there, crying. He thought he let it all out in Mr. Shue's office.

_New York_

As Rachel hung up the phone, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in Finn. He should be here for his brother, who clearly needs someone to talk to. But at the same time, she felt a small amount of pride in Finn. He's going to be a great director for The New Directions.

She got off the subway, and enters their apartment. Fully expecting Kurt to be still on the couch when she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised that Kurt was making eggs. That has to be a good sign right? What's more, he's not wearing sweat pants any more. Mind you, the bathrobe isn't much of an improvement, but it's a start at least. She squealed and ran to give him a hug.

"Kurt, it's good to see you out of those sweat pants," she exclaimed, smiling.

"It's good to see you too Rachel," Kurt said. He flipped the egg over.

"What has happened? Why are you suddenly making eggs?" asked Rachel, while sitting down at the table.

"Brody came by to see you earlier. One thing lead to another and suddenly I was talking to him about Blaine. You know, Brody is cute" Kurt added in with a small wink.

All Rachel can do is blink. Brody talking to Kurt? Wait. What was that wink about?

"Please tell me you don't have a crush on Brody Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

"Who doesn't?" joked Kurt. "But Brody has gone through something similar, so I guess that's why we connected."

"What do you mean, "Something similar"?" a confused Rachel questioned Kurt.

Kurt sat down at the table and began eating his egg. "It's not my place to say anything Rachel. If Brody wants you to know, he will say something."

"Kurt, if you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm always here right?" Rachel asked.

"I know. Just that, you are going through a break up as well, and I didn't want to add on to your problems as well," Kurt assured her, reaching over the table to hold her hand. "You know I love you too much to do that. Especially with your class' troubles, missing home, missing your friends, missing Finn. It's all too much for one person to do, even for a star."

Kurt flashes Rachel a smile as he gets up and places his dish in the dishwasher.

"If you will excuse me, I need a shower."

Rachel just watches him go, still puzzled what Brody could have said.

(In the shower)

Kurt has the hot water going, but instead of shampooing, he's just crying. He hated lying to Rachel, but what Brody said was true. Rachel hasn't been herself since the break up. Instead of worrying about her classes, she was worried about how I was feeling. She almost failed a test because she spent the night, sitting beside me watching Maury. Brody had told him to fake it or Rachel would lose her place in NYADA since she's spending alot of time worrying about Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting between Old Friends

**Chapter 3**

_Lima_

"Why did you want to meet me here Finn?" asked Blaine, coming up to the right side of Finn. It was a sunny Friday afternoon. School just ended for the weekend.

"Do you remember what I said last year when Puck wanted to drop out?" asked Finn, watching Blaine closely.

"In the locker room? Yeah. You said no man gets left behind." answered Blaine. "Why?"

"Because I meant that. I won't let anyone fall behind._" _replied Finn.

Blaine just started crying, right there. Finn pulled Blaine into a brotherly hug, allowing Blaine to let out his feelings. Sometimes, all it took was a really good cry to start the mending of a broken heart.

"What.. a.. m I supposed to do Finn?" sobbed Blaine into Finn's shoulder. "I've lost myself after cheating on the most important person in my life."

Finn just gave Blaine a gentle pat on the back.

"Just remember that you got people who love you, and who there for you," replied Finn gently. Blaine pulled out from the hug and wiped his eyes. He still felt like he was going to die, but he really needed that cry. It actually made him feel a little better.

"Thanks Finn. Guess what they say is true. Crying really does help a broken heat. But I don't understand. Kurt is your brother. Why would you want to help me?" Blaine looked at Finn.

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance. Hell, everyone in the New Directions have cheated so who am I too judge and scold you?" Finn replied with a faint smile. "It was only a matter of time before The Perfect Couple would experience it as well."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "What I am supposed to do Finn? I've tried calling, texting, sending gifts to Kurt but he's not responding at all. I don't know what else to do. Should I go to New York?"

"No. Going to New York would be the worst thing to do right now."

Blaine looked confused.

"Seeing your ex so soon after a break up tends to make things worse. The first time Rachel and I broke up, there was tension. Everyone could feel it. Thinking back now, the rest of the group was afraid to say anything," explained Finn, turning his eyes onto the parking lot. "My advice: Give Kurt some time. When he's willing to talk, he will contact you."

"I thought that was supposed to be my thing?" asked a voice behind them.

"COOP!" Blaine shouted, pointing at him once he turned around.

"See. That's how to make a dramatic scene," Cooper laughed as he hugged Blaine.

"Oh shut up," retorted Blaine jokingly. "I'm confused. What are you doing here?"

"Finn said that you were going through a rough patch. Thought I would come down and see if you needed to talk."

Blaine felt guilty for not thinking of Cooper to talk too. Afterall, last year, Cooper said he wanted to be friends with Blaine. "Sorry Coop."

"No apologizes needed little brother. I'm here to take you on a Brother Night," Cooper said, smiling. "But we better get going because I left my car running and gas prices these days suck."

Blaine nods, then turns to Finn hugging him once more. He quickly followed Cooper into his 2011 Dodge Charger and soon were gone from sight.

_New York_

Rachel couldn't believe the progress Kurt was making. Kurt was back at work part time. He's showing signs that he's getting better, least on the surface. He's not wearing sweat pants anymore, and he's starting to do his morning moisturizer routine again.

It was Friday afternoon. Usually, Rachel would have made plans with some friends and go to Callbacks, but tonight, she wanted to spend some time alone. Kurt was at work, which suited Rachel fine. After spending so much time worrying about Kurt, she hadn't had time for her break up to fully sink in.

Sighing heavily, she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. She wasn't really look for any particular show but paused when it came to Muchmusic. Usher was on the screen, standing inside the MM studio in Toronto. For a moment, Rachel forgot about her troubles as she watched Usher with a dreamy look on her face. I mean, who can blame her? Usher had something that made all the girls fawn over him.

At first, she didn't realize that Usher had brought out David Guetta and they had started performing "Without you". It was only when Guetta had sung_ "I can't quit now, this can't be right, I can't take one more sleepless night, Without you, without you_" that if finally dawned on her what song they were doing.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down and cried, her thoughts going back to singing that to Finn. Actually, it was the same week that he had proposed to her. That just got to Rachel even harder as she buries her head into the couch's pilliow. After a few moments, she lifted her head and wiped away her tears. She needed to get away from New York for a bit, but where? She won't go back to Lima, at least not now. Louisville and visit Santana? Maybe to LA and see Mercedes?

At that precise moment, she got a text. Wondering who it was, she opened it and looked at the name. Smiling slightly, it was from Quinn.

**Hey girl. I heard about what happened between you and Finn. I wanted to see if you were alright.**

Rachel couldn't believe Quinn was being so nice. Yes, they are friends (which Rachel still can't believe), but 3 years, Quinn was mean to her. Responding to Quinn's text.

**With time, I will be alright. How's Yale?**

Quinn's response came back.

**Yale is fine. I think I know you well enough Rach that you aren't fine. **

Rachel typed in her answer.

**How did you hear about what happened?**

Her phone vibrated as Quinn sent back her answer.

**Artie text Puck, who told me. **

Rachel now was looking out the window.

**Wait. I thought Puck was living in LA, for his business?**

Quinn texted back.

**Puck and I are living together in New Haven.**

Rachel smiled, despite feeling blue.

**That's awesome. Like I said last year, you and Puck make a lovely couple.**

Quinn's response didn't come immediately.

**Rachel, I know this may not be the best time to ask this, but I would really love it if you and Kurt could come to New Haven this weekend. We got a surprise but I want to talk to you both in person.**

Rachel stared at the text. Is this what she think it is?

**I'll talk to Kurt when he gets home and will let you know. Can you give any hints as to what it is?**

**Nope! You will have to come see us if you want to know ** **Gotta to clean the apartment if we are having company. Later.**

Rachel scratched her head, then raced to pack an overnight bag. Then she got Kurt's bag ready as well. Kurt may get mad at her touching his stuff but Kurt needed this trip as much as Rachel did.  
They both needed to leave New York for a few days and try to find some peace. Rachel then bought 2 tickets for the 5:40 train to New Haven.

Finally, Kurt walked in. The first thing he noticed were the bags at the front door. He looked up at Rachel with a questioning look.

"Kurt, I know we both need to get away from New York for a bit. Quinn has invited us to her place this weekend."

"Look, Rachel, I would love to see Quinn but I'm just not in the mood," Kurt mentioned.

"Well, Quinn said she has a surprise for us but she won't say anything until we arrive."

Kurt's eyebrows raise in a surprised look.

"Now I'm torn. I do love gossip, but I don't really feel like seeing anyone right now. However apparently I don't have a choice do I?" surmised Kurt, with a look at their bags.

"Nope. We are going. Me asking was merely a formality," replied Rachel, giving Kurt a stare down.

Kurt just shook his head, laughing. They left their apartment and flagged down a taxi. It was a good ride to Grand Central Station. There, they boarded the train.

'So, what do you think the surprise is? Think she could be pregnant again? Oh what if she got a movie part? Oh that would be awesome." exclaimed Kurt as the train pulled away from the station.

"She does have the crying girl down pat," joked Rachel as New York was gone. They were on their way to visit Quinn.

_Lima_

Finn watches as The Andersons drove off. He was happy that Blaine had someone to talk to. Hopefully, this will allow Blaine to become his old, confident self. But a part of him was sad. Blaine had someone to talk too, Rachel had Kurt, but no one was really there for Finn to to talk too. Burt and his mom were in Washington for congress events, Will was gone. He has never felt so alone.

"Teacher, can I get a hall pass?" came a sudden voice behind Finn.

Startled, he turns around and comes face to face with his best friend.

"Puck!' Finn beamed, pulling his mo hawked friend into a bear hug.

"If you don't let go of me, I will toss you into the dumpster," joked Puck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were living in LA?" asked Finn/

Puck wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"I heard about you and Rachel. I wanted to see if you alright," Puck said.

"I'm fine." Finn stated, but Puck didn't buy it. Puck just gave Finn a stare down.

"Fine. I'm torn up about it. No wonder Rachel dumped me. I'm a Lima Loser and will always be," Finn said, feeling hurt.

"Dude, you aren't a Lima Loser," Puck came back.

"No? Then why the hell am I back at McKinley? Why didn't I get into Pace? Why can't I find a dream for myself?" challenged Finn, staring at Puck. "I have no place in this world."

"Dude, shut up. Alright. Shut up," Puck countered. Finn just looked at him. "You are way better then a Lima Loser. You want to know why the Glee Club held together for 3 years? Because of you. You were a leader. You had everyone's backs. You were the glue that kept that club together."

Finn just shook his head.

"You don't believe me? Who came back to Sectionals after learning your best friend was the actual father of your ex girlfriend's baby? Who came back and led us to victory? Who stood up for Kurt when those idiots became part of the club for a week? Who stood up to Jesse for making Rachel a human omelette? Who led his team to a state champion?"

Finn just blinked.

"Exactly Finn. You are a leader. You are definitely not a Lima Loser. You just need to focus on something and go for it."

"But what about Rachel? I still love her," admitted Finn.

"Then go get her back. There are 2 couples that I know are meant to be: You and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine." replied Puck.

"But how am I supposed to get her back?"

Puck thought for a moment.

"You need your confidence back. And I think I know how. You are coming with me to spend a weekend in New Haven. Quinn and I have a surprise. She wants to tell you in person," smiled Puck.

"You and Quinn? Dude that's awesome. I'm happy for you," Finn exclaimed, giving his best friend a hug. "I do need some time away."

Puck ordered a Taxi. Once there, Finn and Puck made their way to Lima's train station. Soon, they were on their way to New Haven.


	4. Chapter 4 - Setting you free

_New Haven_

* * *

Kurt looked down at Rachel, her head nestled on his shoulder, sleeping. Sure, he wasn't feeling much better about his break up with Blaine, but at least he had a great friend. A friend who was willing to fail her classes to help him feel better. A friend, who also went through a break up herself, but hasn't once said anything about it, which, Kurt realized, was a first. Rachel not talking about herself? Geez, maybe she's more messed up then he thought. Rachel usually never passes up a moment to be in the spotlight. Brody was right: He needs to pretend he's alright for Rachel's sake.

Lights began to appear on the tracks, signaling that they were closing in on New Haven. With a gentle nudge, Kurt wakes up Rachel.

"Wake up sleepy head. We're getting close," Kurt said quietly.

Rachel raises her head, groggily. This was the first time since her break up that she had slept good. Also, this was her first time on a train since Finn had put her on the New York one. The same train that had started all this mess. Rachel was on the verge of tears again, but she held them in. She had to be strong, for Kurt, Instead, she put out her best smile.

"Any more theories on what Quinn's surprise is?" mused Rachel, as the train station came into view.

Kurt shook his head.

"No. I do wonder how she's doing in Yale though."

"Same," Rachel. She looked out the window and immediately picked out the ex cheerio.

"OH MY GOD. I absolutely LOVE what she has done to her hair!" shrieked Kurt excitedly. Rachel had to agree with her friend. Before Yale, Quinn had her hair short, just around the neck. Now it's down past her shoulders. Instead of blonde, it was now red. She had added curls.

Once the train had came to a stop, Rachel and Kurt exit. In moments, Kurt was holding Quinn's hands, asking her excitedly what she products she used in her hair. Quinn stifled a laugh at his reaction, clearly enjoying the attention.

"I found this great stylist in New Haven. He's the best one I've ever been too. And he's cheap," stated Quinn.

"Oh you have to give me his number. You just have too. I don't care if I need to come every few weeks. If he can do that to your hair, imagine what he can do to mine," Hummel squeaked.

Quinn just laughed. It's great to see Kurt asking about her hair. it was a good sign that he's on his way to a recovery. Quinn then looked at Rachel, trying to judge how she's holding up.

"Hey girl," was all Quinn can get out before Rachel was in her arms, sobbing on her shoulder. Quinn just held her, rubbing her back. People were starting to stare but Quinn didn't care. Kurt didn't know what to do. Guess this means Kurt was right. Rachel was stifling her feelings so that she can help him out.

"I think I need to use the bathroom," said Kurt, leaving so that the girls can have some privacy.

Finally, Rachel pulled away from Quinn and wiped her tears. If someone told Rachel 3 years ago that she would be crying on Quinn's shoulder, she would have told them they were nuts.

"I must look like a raccoon," remarked Rachel, trying to use humor.

"A pretty raccoon," replied Quinn, handing Rachel some tissue paper.

Rachel took them and started dabbing her eyes gently. Rachel didn't expect that reaction, but it felt good to actually cry, and have someone hold her.

"I'm sorry about that Quinn," Rachel stated, feeling embarrassed.

"No need to apologize Rachel. You are hurting and you just need someone to lean on," Quinn answered back, taking Rachel by the hand.

"I was so focused on making Kurt feel better that I never had a chance to figure out how I felt about Finn and I," explained Rachel as she squeezed Quinn's hand.

Quinn blinked. Rachel hadn't talked about her break up until now? Rachel? The girl who loved the spotlight. The girl who always talked about herself. _"Wow. Kurt must of being really depressed." _Quinn though to herself.

Quinn pulled Rachel in for another hug.

"That's part of the reason why I invited you down. You need some girl talk. We can have a slumber party. We can buy ice cream, watch Bridget Jones Diary, you know. Girls night."

Rachel just smiled. It was good to have Quinn as a friend. Kurt had came back from the restroom and rejoined them.

"Come, my car is this way." Quinn lead the way, still holding Rachel's hand.

_New Haven_

* * *

Finn was thinking of what Puck had said back in Lima as their train rolled into the station. Finn had to give Puck credit. No one else would have told him the truth like that. They would have just sugar coated it, telling Finn that it would be alright. That's one of the reasons why Puck was his best friend.

Filing off the train, Finn followed Puck down the street. He realized something.

"Puck, how did you hear about Rachel and I breaking up?"

"Artie texted me, saying that you needed someone to talk too. I would have came out sooner, but I couldn't get time off work." explained Puck, reaching his parked Chevy Silverado. He jumped into the driver's seat.

"Aren't you the boss?" asked Finn, jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Well yeah, but business has been good. I've cleaned 17 pools this week," stated Puck.

"And how many Cougars did you sleep with?" Finn teased his friend.

"None. My Cougar days are gone. Quinn's the only girl for me now," said Puck proudly. He started the truck and drove to his apartment.

Quinn had just parked her car when Puck's Silverado came into the parking lot. As both parties left their respective cars, Finn was surprised to see Rachel and Kurt. Judging by their facial expressions, the feeling was mutual.

"Hello," Finn said awkwardly. He tried to avoid eye contact with Rachel, but couldn't. Their eyes met, however they didn't say anything. Yet, you can feel a tension between the two. Puck, Quinn and Kurt were feeling like a third wheel.

"Kurt, I can get you my stylist's number now if you want," said Quinn. She was looking for a way to excuse herself from the scene. Apparently, Kurt and Puck were feeling the same as they just about bolted inside, leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

"So, you are directing the Glee Club now?" said Rachel, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. Mr. Shue .. er .. Will recommended me for the position. Guess you don't need a teacher's degree for an extracurricular program," replied Finn with a half heartened chuckle, still trying to avoid eye contact.

They didn't say anything for a few moments, both looking around the parking lot. Finally, Rachel had to break the ice.

"Just because we broke up Finn, doesn't mean we can't talk with each other. After all, we have gone through this before." stated Rachel.

Finn just nodded. He wanted to say he still loves her, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Instead, he replied.

"You're right. We should be pros by now," Finn tried to joke about it. Immediately, he regretted saying that, in case Rachel took it the wrong way. Surprisingly, she laughed, which melted Finn's heart. Finn didn't want to ask, but he felt like he had too. So he steeled himself mentally and went for it.

"So what now?" Finn barely whispered. He gave Rachel a quick look before turning his head, afraid of the answer he might get. Rachel laid her hand on Finn's shoulder, before turning away from him, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was surprised actually. She thought she got it out in Lima.

"Finn, I stand by what I said at McKinley. You will always be my first love, but we need a break from each other," Rachel said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You set me free last year, allowing me to pursue my dream. It's my turn to set you free, to allow you to find your dream and go for it. As you said last year, if we are meant to be together, we will be together."

Finn closed his eyes, afraid that was the answer. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He was really hoping he could talk to Rachel, see if there was a possibilty of getting back together, but this was the final nail in the coffin. This was really a break up, and Finn had no idea how to react. He was pretty much a deer in the headlights.

Rachel must of sensed that, because she turns to go inside. She pauses at the door and turns back to Finn, her eyes beginning to drop tears again. She hastily wipes them as she opens the door.


	5. Chapter 5 - Godparents

**I'm not sure if I should continue this fanfic because of Cory's passing. I want to go forward, but at the same time, I want to respect Cory's (and Finn's) legacy. Guess I will leave it up to you guys. Should I keep going?**

**Chapter 4**

_New Haven_

Puck, Quinn and Kurt were already sitting around a nice, brown table, drinking tea when Rachel and Finn entered. The three looked up, cautiously feeling the air. The visbly relaxed when they felt no tension between the former couple.

"I take it that the talk went well," asked Quinn, getting up and filling 2 tea cups.

"It did." Rachel said, giving Finn a small, encouraging smile. Finn returned the smile and sitting down at the table.

Before anyone could ask, Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Alright, Alright. Enough relationship questions. I'm dying to know what the surprise is and why you couldn't tell us over the phone," he squeaked, setting down his tea cup.

"Puck and I are getting married. I want Rachel to be my Maid of Honor," Quinn started but Rachel didn't let her finish. She squealed really loudly and wrapped her friend in a huge hug.

"Oh my god. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. And it's an honor to be your Maid of Honor. But I thought you were against teen weddings?" Rachel asked.

"I was, but you and Finn have changed my mind, seeing how happy you two were.. are ..at that moment," Quinn said, kinda scared she might of said the wrong thing. Finn and Rachel just smiled at her.

Quinn directed her next statement at Kurt.

"Kurt, you did a fantastic job with your parent's wedding. We want you to organize it. But we do have small budget. Our one request though: We want The New Directions to perform. We want the Alumni to have a number by themselves, as well as the new members to have their own as well."

Kurt nods, pulling out a notebook. Organizing weddings is what Kurt loves to do.

"You got to give me details Quinn. Are we looking at a summer wedding? fall wedding? winter wedding? Spring time wedding? Wait. It will depend on the budget you have. We can't do anything until we set what season the wedding is," Kurt said excitedly. Ideas were running through his mind.

The others laughed, feeling great that Kurt has forgotten about his feelings for a bit.

Puck then turned to his best friend.

"Finn, you will be my best man," he said.

Quinn smiled, happy to see her friends this excited.

"There is one more surprise."

Kurt, Rachel and Finn just looked at her.

"During the first year, I was pregnant with Beth. At that time, I couldn't raise her. I was amess with the Cheerios and Glee Club. It wouldn't have been fair for Beth at all. Now that our lives have settled down, Puck and I are proud to say that we have another one coming soon," Quinn and Puck beamed with pride.

Finn clasps his best friend's shoulder.

"That's totally amazing guys. If anyone could raise a baby, it will be you two. You know you could always call on us if you need anything," Finn said. Rachel and Kurt nodded their support, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"We have talked about this and we want you three to be the baby's god parents. Now, normally there are 2, but we couldn't decide which 2," Puck said, watching the group.

"But why us?" asked Kurt.

"Kurt, when you being bullied, you never once changed. You were proud to be who you were. Rachel, even though you are annoying sometimes, you have that drive and determination. Finn, you are a leader, you always stick up for the people you love. You are supportive and protective. We want our baby to be surrounded by good hearted people, which we know is you three," Quinn explained.

"And we would like our baby brought up with another Jewish person around," Puck added, looking at Rachel.


End file.
